onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Puri-Puri Prisoner
Pri-Pri-Prisoner (ぷりぷりプリズナー Puripuri purizunā) is an S-Class superhero, rank 17. Appearance Pri-Pri-Prisoner is a large muscular individual with a cleft chin, large lips, and a truffle style haircut. His attire consists of a traditional prison jumpsuit with a light sweater vest with a large heart in the center of it. Personality Pri-Pri is a flamboyant, openly gay superhero. He takes an interest in other, up and coming heroes; an interest which led to his titular jail sentence, as he kept attacking them. He appears to be rather absent-minded, as he did not think to remove his sweater before bulking up, and then blamed his opponent, the Sea King, for its destruction. Plot Sea Monster Arc Pri-Pri-Prisoner first arrives to catch the unconscious form of Lightning Max after Max's defeat at the hands of Sea King. Prior to his arrival, Pri-Pri-Prisoner had apparently escaped from prison just to fight Sea King, inadvertently freeing Sonic from prison as well. After a short conversation with Sonic, Prisoner examines the battlefield and upon realizing that both Stinger and Lightning Max, two heroes who he had taken an interest in, were defeated by Sea King he states that he will never forgive Sea King and proceeds to power up to half strength, destroying his sweater in the process. Devastated by the destruction of his sweater, a consequence he apparently blames on Sea King, Prisoner becomes even more enraged. He is then hit with a heavy blow from Sea King but the attack apparently had little to no effect as Prisoner quickly retaliates with a blow of his own. After unleashing a destructive flurry of punches upon a surprised Sea King, Prisoner remarks that he barely felt Sea King's punch, although Sonic notices that Prisoner is having trouble keeping his balance and Prisoner himself states internally that the blow was way more powerful than he expected. Determined not to lose, Prisoner resolves that his only choice is to transform and proceeds to transform into Angel Style. Powered up, Prisoner states that nobody has ever seen him in Angel Style and lived to tell about it. He then unleashes his special attack Angel Rush upon Sea King. After realizing that his attack had no effect on Sea King, Prisoner is assaulted by the monster's vicious blows and, with one final kick from Sea King, is effectively removed from the fight. S-Class Hero Arc Pri-Pri-Prisoner is seen at the S-Class Heroes Association meeting and whilst sitting there privately hopes he can use the opportunity to get closer to Genos. After the destruction of A-City, he took part in the group fight against Melzalgald. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Pri-Pri possesses immense physical strength, he is able to deal a great amount of damage with each punch. Transformation: Pri-Pri possesses the ability to dramatically increase his body's muscle mass, increasing his already impressive strength to new heights; in a process he calls "transforming." However, his clothing does not increase in size with him, causing it to become torn. Techniques Pri-Pri-Prisoner Angel-style: Pri-Pri increases his muscle mass to such an extent that all his clothing is torn, leaving him nude. Pri pri angel.png|Pri-Pri-Prisoner's 'angelic' appearance Angel rush.png|Angel Rush Dk angel rush.png|Dark Angel Rush *'Angel Rush': Pri-Pri leaps towards his opponent and the mirage of an angelic pair of white wings appears behind him. He then unleashes a flurry of punches on his opponent. *'Dark Angel Rush': A refined version of his Angel Rush attack in which Pri-Pri, taking the advice of the Sea King, aims to kill with every one of his punches. In addition, his illusory angel wings are colored black, rather than white. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class